Skin functions as a body's barrier to the environment and mucous membranes function as linings for cavities that are exposed to the external environment and internal organs. For example, urogenital areas include mucous membranes.
Absorbent products, such as tampons for intra-vaginal use and wearable absorbent products such as diapers, sanitary napkins and incontinence products have long been in use to absorb bodily fluids, such as urine and/or blood. Other hygiene products, such as wipes and/or towels have been used for example for cleaning purposes.
When the tampon is inserted into a vagina, the mucous membrane of the user may be irritated due to friction between the mucous membrane and the tampon. Further, if mucous membrane is fragile and/or dry it may be difficult and painful to use regular tampons. Also wearable absorbent products and hygiene products, such as wipes and/or towels may chafe sensitive skin during use. Consequences of the use may be damaged skin or mucous membrane with small wounds and irritations. The skin may be further damaged or irritated when for example urine or blood comes into contact with the damaged skin.
Problems with skin irritation due to friction between the skin and/or the mucous membrane of a user and absorbent and/or hygiene products may thus occur.
Accordingly, there is a need to reduce the risk for irritation in mucous membrane and/or skin irritation, especially when absorbent and/or hygiene products are used.